JP2014-234036A discloses an inverted pendulum vehicle comprising a main wheel driven under an inverted pendulum control principle, a vehicle body frame supporting the main wheel, an outer shell covering the vehicle body frame, and a saddle provided in an upper end part of the vehicle body frame for seating a rider of the vehicle so as to be adjustable in the vertical direction. In such a vehicle, the saddle may be provided with an extension extending downward along the front part of the outer shell to provide a guide surface for the legs of the rider in getting seated, and afford the rider a stable ride by allowing the rider to grip the front part of the vehicle with the legs. Such an extension may also enhance the external appearance of the vehicle.
However, such an extension may create a part having a relatively low mechanical strength. The front part of the vehicle which may include the extension is more likely to collide with objects around the vehicle than other parts of the vehicle. The impact applied to the extension may be transmitted to the outer shell which typically lacks a mechanical strength.